Fly Me to the Moon
by RinsDarkMagician
Summary: Three different couples observe the same set of fireworks and feel the intense emotions that come with it.  Slight yaoi


**I have been a diehard Godchild fan for years, but I've never written a fanfiction for it. Well...it's happened haha. This story is supposed to take place between two of Kare Uta's stories. The end of her first Godchild story, Lamentation, and the beginning of her newest one, Process of Recovery. You don't have to read those to understand this one but...you should. You won't be disappointed especially if you're a fan of Jizabel and Cassian ^_^ So I tried my best with this story and...it's not perfect. Did fireworks even exist in that time period? I doubt it! But it's happening now and it made for fluffiness ^_^ I hope you find my story enjoyable. Thanks!  
><strong>

Jizabel stared into the night sky, bewitched by the colors that filled the air. Somewhere in town a celebration was happening for a reason that he didn't know. He didn't really care. He was just happy that the view was perfect from Cain's garden. He could see every firework that went up and illuminated the sky.

"I thought I would find you here."

Jizabel didn't turn around when he heard Cassian's voice. He kept his eyes to the sky as another firework flew into the air and burst into an array of colors. He felt Cassian sit down next to him under the tree.

"Just so you know, I'll always find you," Cassian said. He knew Jizabel had no idea that he and Riff had just got done having a conversation about how they would always find their respective loved one. Riff seemed to always know exactly where Cain was and Cassian never even wanted to let Jizabel out of his sight. However, Jizabel disappeared from him for a few moments, but then he was informed of the fireworks show and he knew exactly where to look for him.

"Is that so?" Jizabel asked, challenging him. He almost wanted to guarantee that he could hide from anyone at anytime and never be found if he so chose.

"It is so," Cassian said. "Even before I got this body I would always keep a close watch on you."

Jizabel didn't say anything. He wasn't sure if he wanted to believe that or not. It was an odd feeling to know that no matter what someone was always out there looking for him, and not because they wanted to harm him. He knew Cassian was different when he found him, but he had no idea how he would become such a major player in his life. If it weren't for Cassian…who knows where he would be now?

"Penny for your thoughts?" Cassian said, pulling a penny from his pocket.

Jizabel took it and hid it away in his own pocket. Cassian patiently waited for Jizabel to start speaking, but he never did. He laughed and shook his head in his hand.

"You took my penny, but didn't tell me anything!" Cassian cried.

Jizabel did his best to keep a grin from forming on his face, only half succeeding at the task. "Don't offer me something you don't want to lose."

Cassian shrugged, still smiling from his laughter. "You were supposed to tell me what was on your mind!"

"Don't assume such things," Jizabel warned. "Next time you might lose more than a penny."

Cassian just grunted as he snaked his arm around Jizabel's waist and rubbed his fingers on his side. Jizabel instantly jumped and nearly fell over into Cassian's lap.

"Don't! Stop, Cassian, don't do that!" He tried to keep his laughter to a minimum, but Cassian wasn't letting up at all.

"Either tell me your thoughts or I'll have to demand a refund."

"Okay!" Jizabel screamed. Anything to keep Cassian from tickling him. He cursed the day Cassian found out about his weakness. Cassian finally stopped tickling him, though he didn't let him go. He pulled him close to him and Jizabel wrapped his arm around his neck and rested his head on his shoulder.

Jizabel never felt uncomfortable telling Cassian what was on his mind. Often times he thought that Cassian could actually always tell what he was thinking. However, the other man usually assumed that it was something dark or depressing. That wasn't the case this time.

"I was just thinking how these fireworks are beautiful."

"They are beautiful," Cassian agreed. "You should have told me you wanted to see them."

"I didn't know they were showing. I was out here and they started to appear."

Cassian almost called him out on his lie, but decided against it. He saw nothing wrong with wanting to see a fireworks show, but for whatever reason Jizabel didn't want him to know that he wanted to see them. It was fine. They still wound up seeing them together and that was all that mattered to him.

"What else is on your mind? I want my money's worth."

Jizabel didn't say anything. There was a lot on his mind. His mind was a disheveled mess and it would take a lot of time and patience to clear it all out. He wanted to break down and scream out to Cassian everything he was thinking and how he wished he could just stop thinking entirely. However, he would save that for another night. He truly was taken by the gorgeous colors that flew through the sky and he didn't want to think about anything other than that. With every burst of the fireworks he felt as if another bad memory burst right along with it.

One firework flew straight into the air and exploded, but it kept going. It went higher and exploded again in a different color and then went up once more and exploded, the beautiful white sparks pouring down like rain.

"I liked that one." Jizabel said quietly.

Cassian just smiled. "I did too," he said. He wasn't going to force Jizabel to say what he was thinking, especially not tonight. It had been a long time since he had seen Jizabel so calm and relaxed. He gently kissed his hair before looking at the sky and pointing to a firework that had just shot up.

"Did you see that one?" Cassian asked.

"It's so big," Jizabel said.

He held tighter to Cassian, wishing the moment would never end. He was having so much fun and he could feel Cassian's love for him so strongly. He gave a small smile as Cassian gently kissed his cheek. They stared at each other for a moment, each of them hypnotized by the light colors dancing across their faces. Cassian pulled Jizabel in for a quick, yet meaningful kiss and he let him go just as another firework burst in the sky.

"Beautiful," Jizabel said, cuddling his face into Cassian's neck. He didn't often see fireworks, but he knew that for some reason they opened his heart to let all of his emotions for the other man shine through. He didn't know what they were doing to him, but he didn't mind it. He lightly kissed the neck he was hiding his face in before turning ever so slightly to keep watching the show.

"I…." Jizabel started to say something, but he couldn't get it out. Was it still so hard for him to be honest with Cassian? He knew he had a long road ahead of him, but was it still so impossible for him to whisper three tiny, yet special words; those special words that he had never spoken before and would continue to reserve them only for his lover?

"Me too, Jizabel," Cassian whispered, bringing Jizabel's hand to his lips and kissing it.

Jizabel kissed his neck again and went back to watching the fireworks show. Cassian always made things easier. How was he able to completely understand Jizabel and adjust to whatever his needs were? Even if it came to just saying a few words, Cassian could easily lift the burden and make it so much easier to bear.

"In other words…." Cassian said.

"In other words?" Jizabel repeated, waiting for Cassian to say whatever it was he was going to say.

However, he said nothing. Instead he kissed Jizabel once more and together they watched the fireworks race across the night sky.

* * *

><p>"I love fireworks!"<p>

Why could she never escape him? She sighed and shook her head. Sometimes she would just have to roll with the punches.

"They're the coolest thing, aren't they, Mary? They're so loud and big and bright!"

How was he louder than the whistle of the fireworks? She rolled her eyes and scooted a bit away from him as he sat down next to her on the grass.

"Why are you here, Oscar?"

"What do you mean by that?" he asked. "I'm watching the show! Did Cain not want to take you to the central square to see them up close?"

Mary scoffed. "It doesn't matter. I can see them fine from here."

Oscar just shrugged. "There's nothing like being directly underneath them though. It looks amazing with the colors just falling all around you. Like magic rain or something. It feels like you're in a fairy tale."

Mary sighed again and rested her head on her knees. She had wanted to go to the square to see the show, but for some reason she couldn't find Cain to even ask him. She knew she would be fine seeing them from the house, but she missed the rustle and bustle of the city and she craved it again. She was definitely the social butterfly within the company she kept around her. Besides, who wouldn't want to see big fireworks up close and personal?

"You don't seem like you're having a lot of fun, Mary," Oscar said. And Mary Weather not having fun was an outrage! She truly looked depressed and Oscar didn't understand why. Watching fireworks was magical and touching. Mary didn't have the same excited look children get just at the thought of fireworks being shot. One whistled loudly and flew high into the air and exploded into more tiny little explosions, but Mary seemed unfazed by it. After thinking about it for a minute, he thought he knew why she wasn't enjoying the show.

"No one asked you," she replied to his statement.

Oscar shrugged, fiddling with the grass between his fingers. "Well, I think I'm going to go to the city to see the fireworks up close."

His plan worked. Mary suddenly turned her whole body towards him, her eyes wide with jealousy and longing. He supposed Cain had indeed refused to take her to the city, which was just wrong. Every child deserved to go to a fireworks show and see them up close. Oscar was going to make that happen for his beloved Mary Weather. He ruffled her hair a bit before giving her a large grin.

"Did you want to come with me? Did Cain say it was okay that you go to the city?"

"Since when you do listen to my brother anyway?" Mary asked, though she quickly shut her mouth. She didn't want to get him upset and ruin her chances of seeing the fireworks up close. She looked at the fireworks shooting in the distance and then back to him. "I couldn't find Cain to ask him. Riff was gone too so he couldn't take me either."

"Perfect!" Oscar shouted, standing up and extending his arm to her. Mary just gave him a confused look and hesitantly took his hand. He hoisted her up and held her hand as they walked through the yard in the direction of the city. "He didn't say no to you about going to the city. He didn't say yes either so it's a toss up! If you have the opportunity to go and he didn't tell you not to then you're in the clear!"

"He didn't say you could escort me there," Mary said, not being able to contain her excitement.

A loud laugh escaped Oscar's mouth. "He didn't say I couldn't escort you there either, did he, missy?"

Well, it was true. Cain said nothing of the sort. And it wasn't as if Cain didn't trust Oscar. He just didn't like the way he acted around Mary. Right now, he was acting very gentlemanly! He held Mary close to him as they entered the streets. The roads were packed with people standing around or racing to the central square to see the fireworks. Oscar held Mary's hand tightly so they wouldn't get separated, though even if they did it would be fine. Mary knew these streets inside and out and she would have no trouble getting back to Oscar or Cain's house if need be.

"I really do love fireworks, Mary," Oscar said. "My friends and I used to shoot them when I was little," he looked to the sky as another firework exploded. Mary could hear the cheers and cries from the people who were at the celebration. They were so close! She squeezed Oscar's hand tightly, doing her best to hold in her excitement.

"I've never seen them actually. It was hard for me to stay in one place when I lived on the streets. Even if I knew they were having a big celebration I couldn't stick around to see the fireworks show."

"That's a shame," Oscar said. "It's not too late for you, Mary Weather! You're still young and just a few paces ahead is the greatest show on earth!"

Oscar's excitement flowed into Mary Weather and she couldn't help herself. She dashed ahead, her dress bouncing up and down as she ran. She squeezed her way through crowds of people, forgetting that Oscar wasn't as little as her and would have trouble maneuvering around the crowds. However she finally made it. She looked into the sky and gaped at how close the fireworks were to her. She almost covered her ears because they were so much louder up close, but she didn't. Part of the experience of seeing fireworks up close was hearing them too.

"Amazing," she said, though she couldn't hear herself say the word. A firework shot into the air and exploded. She watched the colors fall and dance around her until there was nothing left of them. Oscar was right. This was magical. It was so beautiful and wonderful and she wanted to share the emotions she felt with everyone around her.

"Oscar!" she yelled, though once again she couldn't even hear herself. She started to look for him when she felt a hand on her shoulder. There he was, standing there and admiring the fireworks, just as she was. She smiled and stood in front of him, grabbing his arms and holding them close to her. She didn't know what she was doing. She couldn't explain the feeling that seeing the fireworks gave her. Another one exploded and she reached up as the colors fell down to her.

Her heart warmed at the sight and even though there was loud cheering and drunkards and obnoxious kids around her, she only noticed the man who held her close. When she thought about it, Oscar wasn't so bad. Perhaps he would have a chance with her after all….

* * *

><p>Cain stared out of the window in his room, sitting in a chair with legs crossed delicately. The wind blew in and provided the perfect temperature for him. He watched the fireworks from his safe and warm place in his room.<p>

Earlier he had seen Jizabel leave the house. The show had just begun, but his older brother hadn't told him he wanted to see it. Cain assumed he thought it childish to want to see fireworks so he left him alone about it, knowing Cassian would probably find him and keep him company.

Just a few moments after seeing Jizabel, he had seen Mary Weather sitting disappointedly in the grass, staring at the sky. Cain knew she would want to see the show, but he personally did not feel like dealing with the large and rowdy crowds. He purposefully hid from his sister so she wouldn't have to face rejection. He would have felt bad about it if he hadn't known that Oscar was coming by. He watched as Oscar stayed with his sister for a bit before the two of them got up to leave, presumably going to see the show in the central square. Cain put his faith into Oscar, hoping that he wouldn't lose her, or get her drunk, or knocked over, or kidnapped, or stabbed, or any other dangerous possibility. She would come back home to him safely…at least she better.

So he sat alone in his chair, watching the fireworks in the distance. They seemed so far away and they looked like they were heading straight for the moon. He had to admit that even he loved seeing the fireworks explode into starbursts of color. It was mystical and for some reason it made him forget all the stresses in his life. All he wanted to do was share the beautiful moment with the one he cared about the most.

Just as he thought about it, Riff walked into his room carrying a large tray. He set it down and poured some tea, handing it to Cain. However, Cain didn't take it. In fact he didn't even acknowledge that Riff had come in. He didn't greet him or say anything about the fireworks he was watching. He just ignored him and his offer for a drink.

Anyone would have said that Cain was being extremely rude, but to Riff Cain's silence spoke volumes. He knew Cain better than anyone and he knew the reason that he was ignoring him. Riff put the drink back down and moved to grab the small bench that sat at the end of the bed. At the sound of furniture moving, Cain got up and moved his chair away so Riff could replace it with the bench. The earl sat down on it, this time accepting the drink that Riff had offered him. Riff too sat on the bench and poured himself a cup as well.

To Riff, fireworks were meant to be watched with a loved one. Whether it was a parent, a sibling, a friend, or a lover it was pointless to watch fireworks alone. Riff could feel the relaxed energy of Cain as he watched the fireworks explode and they both could feel that special emotion that only happened when something as spectacular as the exploding colors in front of them occurred.

Together, they listened to the sounds of fireworks; the whistle, the explosion, the crackling as they died out. They watched the fantastic colors fill the once empty night sky, each time the colors disappeared only to be replaced with bigger and brighter colors.

Cain looked at Riff and he looked back at him. The butler smiled to him, words never needing to be said. They tapped their cups together in a toast for couples, loved ones, and enchanting fireworks. Cain rested his head on Riff's shoulder and they, as well as Jizabel and Cassian, and Mary Weather and Oscar all watched the fireworks perform their extraordinary magic until the very last one died out.


End file.
